tradelandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nova Balreska
For the Island of Nova Balreska, also known as Verdantium, Click Here. Nova Balreska '''is the possibly the best nation for trading with, as it is now situated in the middle of the Central Tradelands. It was formed out of the remnants of the Verner Expedition following the occupation of Verdantine Sovereignty territory after the War of Verdantine Aggression. The nation claims the island of Verdantium, with the island as its capital. The former Fort Verner was ceded to Hallengard mercenaries. Nova Balreska is a military junta, led by a council formed by the popularly-elected Chancellor, his running mate Grand Sea Lord, and naval Admirals. Nova Balreska claims the republican traditions of the grand northern republic Balresk, and was the dominant partner of the now-defunct Northern Confederation. Their navy weapons are the Balreskan Longsword and the Balreskan Warhammer, although you can no longer craft Balreskan Longswords or Warhammers. You can however craft the Warhammer head if you are a navy midshipman, however you need to have a blacksmith in order to do so Nova Balreska was once known to own Isle Hallengard, formerly Fort Verner, until former Chancellor Wilkos was pressured to release the Isle to Hallengard. Even though that did not stop the conflicts between Nova Balreska and Hallengard, they're currently neutral diplomacy with each other, even after they disbanded the Northern Confederation to help protect them from Whitecrest. Former Chancellor David is known to provoke other factions; most recently, he provoked Burkeland enough to enter into a personal conflict during the NCF and WC Conflict. (As it wasn't really a war, but more of a beat em up). during that conflict, apparently Fenwick was mortared to pieces, but nobody talks about it anymore. During the takeover by the Purshovian Federation due to mistreatment of former Verdantine citizens, a new leader was chosen but in the end, they were either executed or became fugitives to Nova Balreska. (more so fugitives as apparently the execution wasn't counted due to RP mode) Nova Balreska is also responsible for the War of Rhonor's Folly. On August 13th, 2018, Nova Balreska declared war on Whitecrest. This lead to the invasion of Nova Balreska by Whitecrest. After an hour of fighting, the Whitecrest Navy started a blockade of Nova Balreska. [Video of Battle] However, the blockade was lifted after resistance came from Nova Balreska on August 14th, 2018. On August 14th, 2018, Whitecrest successfully annexed Perth. On August 18th, 2018, Whitecrest successfully invaded Nova Balreska. Geography Compared to nearby Whitecrest, Nova Balreskan territories have been settled much more recently. As such, much of the land is untouched by man. Rocky hills dominate the landscape of the capital, and acres of trees still cover large portions of the island. The bustling rows of houses sit on the southern part of the island, and on the northeast lies Fort Gallant. Other Territories: * Salem - Defended Burkeland attackers in the Nova Balreskan-Burkeland Conflict Previous Territories * Harrisburg - Recaptured by Burkeland on December 16th, 2019 * Whitecrest - Reconquered by the Kingdom of Whitecrest after the War of the Great Swap * Perth - Conquered by Whitecrest in the War of Rhonor's Folly (see above) * Fort Verner or Isle Hallengard - Released to the Hallengard Vikings Points of Interest * The '''Central Battery '''is a gun emplacement perched atop a hill in the center of the island. It houses the island's only mortar emplacement. The '''Southern Battery is situated on the very end of the pier and was purchased by Governor Milbert23 shortly before Tradelands was publicly released. * [[The Sword And Star|The Sword and Star]] is a tavern located on the western edge of the island. A homage to the now-defunct Verdantine Sovereignty, the establishment serves a variety of drinks in a setting proudly displaying moments in the Verdantine Navy. A Chessboard and Royal Game of Ur board are available for the entertainment of guests. * Fort Gallant is situated on the easternmost point of the island, overlooking the artificial harbor. Named after its architect, TheValiant, the fort was installed in mid-to-late 2015 during Governor Frauns's reign. The location often hosts naval training events. Local Government The Chancellor is the popularly-elected civilian head of the government. He is the highest-ranking diplomatic official, and presides over the rest of the government, guiding them towards meeting goals he sets. He is elected by a majority, utilizing two rounds of voting to select the Chancellor-Elect. The first round is used to select two candidates, with the two candidates with the highest number of votes moving on to the run-off elections. In the run-off elections, whichever candidate scores more than 50% of the vote becomes the Chancellor-Elect, and is put into office as soon as possible. however since 2018 there has not been an election to date, with chancellors either leaving or dying and the grand sea lord taking position, making nova balreska a military dictatorship. The Grand Sea Lord is the commander-in-chief of the Nova Balreskan Navy and is an adopted title from the Verdantine Sovereignty Navy. He is elected as the running-mate of the Chancellor, and is next in line to the head office should the occupying Chancellor vacate it early. Admirals are the joint leaders of the Nova Balreskan navy, chosen based on merit by the Grand Sea Lord and Chancellor. They are a part of "High Command" along with the Chancellor and the Grand Sea Lord and have a say in the direction of the national government. nova balreskan leadership has always been unstable, with chancellors taking positions and dying the next day in some cases, the last stable chancellor was cholaso. The former chancellor The_VoidSource was released from prision Chancellor Cholaso had an accident and fell down a mineshaft and died. Flentix took his position but was quickly couped or gave up the position. currently Cheeze is chancellor and flentix is Grand sea lord Diplomatic Relations Government: '''Military Dictatorship '''Allies: None Enemies: Blackwind Pirates, Hallengard, Burkeland Neutral: 'Inyola, Kingdom of Whitecrest, Purshovia Federation '''Other Notes: ' * As of March 2018, a pact of mutual nonaggression has been signed between Whitecrest and Nova Balreska. * Hostility with Inyola due to an incident where the Inyolan Warlord was fired upon by Nova Balreskan naval ships. * Hostility with Burkeland due to incidents involving Burkish merchants being fired upon by the Nova Balreskan Navy * On August 13th, 2018, Nova Balreska declared war on Whitecrest. * On September 24th 2018, Nova Balreska formed an alliance with Whitecrest. * On February 21 2019, Whitecrest broke their alliance with Nova Balreska. * On April 24 209, Former chancellor The_VoidSource is imprisoned by Whitecrest under charges of espionage and treason. * During the December 15th 2019 map expansion update. Burkeland has renewed hostilities with Nova Balreska due to rebellion and Nova occupation of the Burkeland owned islands, Salem and Harrisburg. Officials '''Chancellor: pancakesanysyrup12 Grand Sea Lord: '''un1que1012 '''Head Admiral: N/A Admirals: TheOldValyrian, thesupergamer25 Diplomats: N/A Historical Events Here are certain events that have happened throughout Nova Balreska's history from Nova Balreska's point of view. * Voyage of the Verner Expedition and subsequent shipwreck on what is now Hallengard Isle. * The War of Verdantine Aggression, culminating in the occupation of Verdantine territories by Nova Balreska. * The War for Hallengard's Independence, resulting in Hallengard's freedom. * Warlord Piao incident, in which the Navy fired upon the Inyolan envoy. * Burkeland merchants incident, in which the Navy fired upon Burkeland citizens. * Forced vassalization under Purshovia following the first Flipppyy Rebellion * Dissolution of the Tri-Alliance, and formation of the Northern Confederation with Hallengard. * Northern Confederation's War on Whitecrest, resulting in the Burkeland Convention being imposed on Confederation member states. * Disbanding of Northern Confederation Alliance. * The War with Whitecrest for the firing upon their ships, resulting in Nova Balreska having a series of attempted coups. * Former chancellor The_VoidSource is imprisoned by Whitecrest under charges of espionage and treason. * Salem and Harrisburg rebellions pledge loyalty to Nova Balreska, renewing hostilities with Burkeland. Revision needed. Current and Former Chancellors Former Wars * First Hallengard-Nova Balreskan War - October 2016 | Hallengard invaded by pirates, Nova Balreska wished to re-gain control of their former vassal. Nova Balreskan victory, Hallengard becoming vassalized once again * Perth Rebellion - October 2016 | Group of pirates wanted to overthrow the Nova Balreskan government, with the help of Hallengard. Joint Nova Balreskan-Whitecrest victory * Second Hallengard-Nova Balreskan War - March 2017 | After Wilkos letting Hallengard have full independence, Hallengard declared war, soon did Whitecrest on the side on Hallengard. Purshovia intervened on the side of Nova Balreska. Peace was soon negotiated soon after * Flipppyy's Coup - March 2017 | During the Second Hallengard-Nova Balreskan War, some of the navy overthrew the current leaders of Nova Balreska. Lead by Flipppyy, LittleH4X was assassinated. However, Chancellor WantingBlob had escaped. * Third Hallengard-Nova Balreskan War - Nova allied with WC to attack Hallengard. * War of Rhonor's Folly - August 13th - 19th, 2018 | Nova declared war on Whitecrest after reports of shots being fired at Nova Balreskan ships. Nova declared war and was blockaded by Whitecrest, taking Perth with them. They were defeated after a series of blockades, raids, and invasions by Whitecrest. * War of the Great Swap - November-December 2019 | Nova invaded Perth WC repelled the attack. Later series of swapping islands hence the name. * Burkeland Reconquest of Harrisburg - December 2019 | Rebelions on the island of Salem and Harrisburg, the rebels claimed loyalty to Nova Balreska. Burkeland went on to mobilize their navy in order to suppress these rebels and to recapture the islands. Currently, Harrisburg has been successfully taken. Trivia * The War Against the Verdantine Sovereignty, or commonly known as the Verner-Verdantine War, was fought through 3 main battles. * Nova Balreska is currently tied as the newest playable faction, along with Hallengard. * The Nova Balreskan naval flag is the former flag of Verner Expedition. * In around July and August, a war between Nova Balreska and Inyola nearly broke out after an unnamed Nova Balreskan Crewman fired at the Inyolan Warlord. The Warlord came to discuss the issue of pollution from Ironclads with the Chacellor of Nova Balreska, Kagaros. * In Latin the word nova means new, so Nova Balreska translates to "New Balresk". * No Chancellor besides from Rhonor has ever served 2 consecutive terms, though some have served more than two terms as Chancellor. * Chancellor FlipppyyJr is the son of Chancellor Flipppyy. His father was executed following a failed coup attempt. * The Sword and Star is a reference to the now defunct faction "Verdantine Sovereignty". * Lowawesome411 and Lovecake52CX have been the only Chancellor-GSL pair to flee to Blackwind, terminating their office early. * Kircata went from the rank of Officer to Chancellor in the span of 3 days. * Nova has one of the two premium cargo found in Tradelands (the other which is furniture is found in Whitecrest). The Verdantine Brassworks make instrument cargos which can be bought at the Nova cargo seller. * Flipppyyjr is the first chancellor to get impeached. * Nova currently owns only Salem as Harrisburg has been reconquered by Burkeland. Category:Factions